


棺震——中

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	棺震——中

棺材里的动静惊动了在门外守株待兔的吸血鬼。

其中一个眼里迸发出狂喜，用变了调的声音问道：“那是叶修的声音？！”

“嘘——再等等……”

另一边带着兜帽的吸血鬼兀自镇定，但是他垂在身侧紧紧握住的拳头出卖了他并不平静的内心。

照理说再宽敞的棺材对于三个成年人来说也小了些，但是如果三个成年男子是以这样一种姿态交叠在一起的话，就另当别论了。

喻文州丝毫不像一个沉睡多年刚刚醒来的人，他的手无比自然地搂住了叶修的腰，身体像滑铲一样铲进了叶修的身下。

现在，喻文州、叶修和黄少天这三个人像汉堡一样摞在一起。这可苦了夹在中间做肉饼的叶修，黄少天的阴茎还杵在他的穴里，喻文州的家伙又亘在他的股间蠢蠢欲动，随时准备贯穿他的肉洞。

“咱打个商量，一个一个来行不行。”叶修放下尊严主动求起了饶。

不知怎的，叶修总觉得这一觉睡得浑身酸痛，哪哪都硌得生疼。他甚至生出一种诡异的错觉，自己下面好像因为这一觉都变得紧涩了，以前经常和喻文州、黄少天玩双龙的后穴如今只是吃下一根就很吃力。

摞在汉堡最上头的黄少天张口就接道：“不行，你一个操不坏的吸血鬼装什么纯，搞得跟你没一次吃过两根——”

黄少天的声音蓦地停了，自己平时虽然垃圾话多，可却从不会说这种下流话，但是刚刚那句话就像曾经无数次说过似的，直接脱口而出了。

这究竟是怎么回事？

黄少天心里越来越慌，他隐隐有种预感，今晚他遇到的事情会打破他沉寂了22年的平凡人生。

虽说猎杀吸血鬼的人生较一般人而言已经称得上光怪陆离，但黄少天确信，那和今晚翻进索克萨尔大主教的棺材、捅了吸血鬼王的屁股，以及自己可能和这两个人之间存在关系相比，绝对是小巫见大巫。

喻文州熟练地把龟头顶住叶修的双股摩擦，喟叹一声后感慨道：“两百八十七年过去了，少天你一点都没变。”

“两百八十七？”

“两百八十七？”

黄少天和叶修异口同声地惊叫了起来。

叶修反应快一些，他的视线落在了黄少天的衣领上：“我说你怎么穿的这么奇怪，原来是两百年后的审美啊。”

黄少天嘴快，来不及细想喻文州方才话里的意思，就率先回叶修道：“去去去，什么奇怪，你这个老古董穿的才叫奇怪，原来这就是两百年前的审美啊。”

叶修打量着自己脖子以下的部分，毫不犹豫地夹紧了后穴，绞住了黄少天的鸡巴：“我穿的奇怪？睁大你的眼睛仔细瞧瞧，我身上还有一片布料吗？也不知道是哪个小变态把我衣服扒光了，还恬不知耻地把生殖器塞进来了。”

看啊，哪怕黄少天连记忆都没有了，他和叶修还是有说不完的话。

每次都是这样，不管是聊天还是吵架，黄少天总是能和叶修无缝衔接，只有自己，是永远插不上嘴的那个。

“啊！疼！唔——喻文州！你进来能不能先打声招呼！”叶修脸色煞白，下体赫然已经被两根肉棒撑到了最开，穴口的软肉呈现出一种即将破裂的薄红。

黄少天也被吓了一跳，温柔乡里突然挤进来另一个旅人，他下意识地想再往里捅一点夺回底盘，但理智阻止了他。黄少天看着叶修毫无血色的脸颊，不自觉地把阴茎往外抽了抽，笨拙地用手去取悦叶修的欲望，眼里是止不住的担心：“你没事吧？”

叶修吸了一口气后拍着黄少天的背安慰他：“没事没事，我是吸血鬼，操不坏。”

喻文州的强行进入不仅没能给自己找回任何存在感，反而增加了叶修和黄少天的互动，他的眼底的阴郁越来越深。

“你们就不想知道两百八十七年前发生了什么吗？”喻文州为自己的存在感做着最后的挣扎。

叶修不断地变换姿势让自己更容易吃下两根阴茎，对喻文州的话兴致阑珊，倒是黄少天对喻文州的话很感兴趣：“所以两百八十七年到底发生了什么？”

喻文州在叶修的小穴里不满地冲撞了几下，他才不要黄少天的捧场，他要的是叶修的捧场。

叶修的哀叫让喻文州舒坦了些，他一边捻弄叶修的乳珠，一边坦坦荡荡地解说自己的罪行：“我在这个棺材里设了禁制，叶修你知不知道，如果不是黄少天误闯了进来，这棺材里堆放的十字架足以让你睡上几千年。”

“不愧是索克萨尔的大主教！”叶修赞叹道，“这世上恐怕也只有你喻文州能阴到我了。”

喻文州捻弄叶修乳珠的手指一顿，夹着那枚红豆狠狠一拧。

没生气没生气，这个人居然还没生气！这个人当真一点都不在意自己吗？

喻文州快要气疯了。

黄少天翘首以盼喻文州讲那过去的故事，却等来了一段和自己毫不相干的前尘往事，他把喻文州刚刚的那句话咀嚼了三遍后纳闷地问道：“我呢？”

喻文州用五个字回答了黄少天的疑问：“我把你杀了。”

“没了?”黄少天不可置信。

喻文州连眼皮都没掀：“没了。”

黄少天现在心里产生了巨大的落差，他本以为自己会和这两位历史名人有场惊心动魄的爱恨纠葛，却不想自己竟然存在的那么渺小、死的那么干脆。

好在喻文州的下一句话让黄少天找回了些信心：“我嫉妒叶修偏爱你，所以就把你杀了。”

黄少天长舒一口气，喻文州的这句话好歹坐实了自己确实曾和叶修有过爱情，和吸血鬼王谈过恋爱，够自己炫耀一辈子的了。

见叶修的表情依旧淡定如常，喻文州不甘心地咬住了叶修的耳垂：“我杀了黄少天你也不生气？”

叶修眼神复杂了一瞬，反过手拍了拍喻文州的脑袋：“少天这不好好地站在这里了吗？没事没事，一切都过去了，我都知道。”

黄少天心里大骇，自己以前在叶修心里到底算是什么？自己被喻文州杀死，叶修别说替自己报仇了，连喻文州的气都不生。黄少天心里泛起了酸，越看喻文州的脑袋越不顺眼，心里莫名觉得那玩意不该在脖子上。

叶修话里的“我都知道”让喻文州愣了足足半分钟，他突然觉得喉头有些哽咽，他眨眨眼睛把眼里的雾气逼了回去，手上松开了叶修的乳头，下半身的动作也变得柔和了起来。

“对不起。”喻文州低声道。

黄少天发觉喻文州在说完“对不起”后，整个人的气息都稳了下来，眉宇间再没一丝先前的浮躁，这样的喻文州让黄少天觉得熟悉极了，也让他心情更加烦闷。

喻文州不声不响地在叶修的体内磨蹭了几下后就交代了自己，两百多年没释放过的精液把叶修的肉穴浇了个通透。

叶修舒服地眯起了眼睛。吸血鬼是恶魔的近亲，他们之间最相似的一点就是通过性爱汲取别人的力量。喻文州作为一名强大的主教，射出的精液所蕴含的力量自然也是强大的，叶修亏空的那些力量只一回合就被喻文州补齐了将近一半。

喻文州偏过叶修的头，吻上了叶修的额间。

刚刚经历过性事的吸血鬼迷蒙着双眼，无垢得像个不谙世事的天使；爱怜地吻着吸血鬼的主教周身散发着慈和的圣光，高洁得像传递福祉的神明，这在黄少天眼里是一幅扎眼到极点的唯美画面。

喻文州察觉到了黄少天身上飘出的杀气，他不动声色地拍了拍叶修的肩膀。

“那就交给你了。”叶修了然地点下头后消失的无影无踪。

叶修的凭空消失让黄少天慌了神，直接头顶着棺材板站了起来：“叶修呢？！”

喻文州借机抄起手边的手杖，毫不迟疑地挥向了黄少天。

黄少天躲闪不及，被轮了个正着。

在手杖与黄少天的头部接触后，黄少天身上的禁制被打碎了，铺天盖地的记忆涌回了他的身体。

黄少天双手抱着脑袋，目眦欲裂。

两百八十七年前，他和喻文州都是叶修的恋人，两人一鬼在这场畸形恋爱中如履薄冰。

不对！如履薄冰的只有他黄少天一个人。

喻文州和叶修像一对举案齐眉的夫妻，叶修懂得喻文州每一个动作的意思，喻文州亦然。叶修从来没在意过喻文州的感受，因为夫妻之间不会有隔夜仇，所以在喻文州面前的叶修是最不羁、最原生态的叶修，而自己就像一个被叶修迁就的外人，充其量算个长不大的弟弟。

嫉妒日复日一日地侵袭着黄少天，终于，在两百八十七年前的一晚，他举起了冰雨，挥向了喻文州……

恢复了记忆的黄少天探究地看向喻文州：“明明是我要杀你，你刚刚为什么和叶修说是你杀的我？”

“你造的那一口棺材，目的是帮叶修逃开我吧。如果不是我今天误闯进这里，我下辈子、下下辈子都再也见不到叶修了。看刚刚叶修那一点都没生气的样子，他也是知情人？”黄少天自嘲地笑了笑，“你们既然都这么讨厌我，当初为什么要让我加入啊。”

喻文州眼里染上苦涩：“我也是这样认为的。”

“你和叶修天天黏糊在一起，无话不谈、无事不争，我呢？我和叶修连争吵都没有过，在叶修心里我一定是个无关紧要的人吧。”

黄少天听着喻文州的话，渐渐地眼睛越睁越大，握着冰雨的手也松了一些。

喻文州继续往下说道：“我就想……如果我做了什么不可饶恕的事情，叶修会不会生气呢？所以我说，是我杀了你，又把他锁进了棺材里，但你看到了，刚刚他一点也没生气。”

“在十分钟前，我心里想的也是——既然你不喜欢我，当初为什么让我加入。”

喻文州往前走了两步，离黄少天更近了一些：“但是刚刚，叶修说的话让我改变想法了。”

黄少天若有所思，叶修刚刚说的话……

冰雨咣当一声从醒悟的黄少天手里坠落，砸在了地上，他抬起头惊愕地说道：“他都知道！”

喻文州点点头：“嗯，他都知道。其实想想，我们两个争来斗去这么多年，总是害的他爬不下床不说，最后还让他硬生生在棺材里躺了将近三百年，他却不忍心戳破我们俩中的任何一个。这样包容我们的叶修，我想不出我还有什么理由和你敌对。”

“少天，我们休战吧。”

“……好。”

两个半大不小的情敌终于一笑泯了恩仇，却不知道这场和解来得实在太晚太晚了。

晚到事情的结局在黄少天踏进棺材时就注定了。

……

在喻文州和黄少天谈判的时间里，叶修已经瞬移回了自己两百多年没回过的庄园。

别墅里的一切陈设都保持着叶修离开时的样子，只是地上铺了一层厚重的地毯，应该是为了保暖置备的。R市地处南方，冬天极其湿冷，又苦于没有供暖，连吸血鬼都有些吃不消。

叶修正想感慨自己的消失一点也没耽误家里人享受，就看见自己的养子，这个家的少主人邱非神情震惊地看着自己。

“小邱——”叶修来不及打招呼，就被飞奔过来的邱非扑了个满怀。

之前蹲守在索克萨尔教堂里的两只吸血鬼自然没漏过叶修的气息，循着味道一路追回了庄园。

一推开门，他们就看见了被邱非紧紧搂住的叶修。

两百多年不见，曾今只到叶修胸口的少年已经比叶修高出了一个头。

叶修被邱非勒得喘不过气来，如果不是余光看见了匆匆忙忙冲进门的周泽楷和张佳乐，他几乎要以为自己这个吸血鬼今天就要活活憋死了。

“邱非，快放开前辈，他快呼吸不过来了。”周泽楷皱着眉分开了纠缠在一起的两人。

张佳乐扯过叶修的手，眼眶泛红：“叶修你个傻逼，非要跟两个人类谈恋爱，好了吧，把自己谈得半截身子都入黄土了。”

“没入黄土，就是进个棺——”叶修辩解道。

“你闭嘴！”张佳乐气得眼珠子都快瞪出来了。

周泽楷也不赞同地扯过叶修的另一只手，一反平日的沉默寡言，苦口婆心地劝道：“前辈，别喜欢他们了。人类全都是贪婪的脏种，为达目的不择手段，这次就是个教训，和他们在一起你迟早会引火自焚的。”

叶修知道自己的恋情从一开始就不被家里人看好，怎么处理爱人与家人的关系一直是叶修的心头难题，对此他常常采取冷处理。

这一次，叶修依旧打算把问题无限期滞后，他转过头笑着看向邱非，不着声色地转移起了话题：“小邱啊，这么多年没见，来让我看看你战法练得怎么样了？”

叶修这番逃避的姿态让屋内的三个人都不满到了极点。

邱非的面部肌肉没有任何变化，眼里却泛起莫名笑意，他的目光越过叶修的肩头投向了周泽楷和张佳乐：“虽然不足以打败父亲大人，但是……”

叶修只觉得心头一跳，背后冷风乍起，他警觉地转过身，果然周泽楷和张佳乐已经以攻击的形态朝他扑来。与此同时，邱非的手也抓上了叶修的肩头：“但是把父亲大人就地正法已经足够了。”

叶修虽然得了喻文州的精液补给，状态却依旧比两百年前差了一截，他没什么反抗余地地被周泽楷和张佳乐绞住了手臂摁在墙上。

“黄少天……是被你们故意赶到教堂的。”叶修后知后觉，“你们知道深度睡眠会让我状态下滑，所以故意诱他唤醒我，来一手螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。”

邱非没有否认。

“你们……”叶修的眼神锐利了起来，“你们是想造反吗？”

“叶修，我们是为你好，人类永远都不会是你的归宿。”邱非一改先前毕恭毕敬的“父亲大人”，直呼起了叶修的名字，右手更是极其下流地握住了叶修的裆部，钳制住了叶修的性具，色情又不失威胁，“只有我们才是你的归宿。”

叶修虽然被压制得不能动弹却毫不露怯。

“你们能困我多久？一周？一个月？”叶修怜悯地摇了摇头，“照我的恢复速度，不出三天，我就能把你们的头拧下来。”

“没错。”邱非点点头，虎落平阳被犬欺在叶修身上绝不会存在，与生俱来的强大让叶修哪怕一时受制于人，随后也会反杀回去，“但是，困住你的不是我们……”

叶修沉静如水的眼睛终于变了。

周泽楷以迅雷不及掩耳之势用短刃划破了叶修的手腕，止不住的血液顺着叶修的指骨蜿蜒而下。

张佳乐脚后跟在地上一磕，鞋尖瞬即弹出刀片，他速度极快地用脚尖划开了地毯，让叶修的血液一滴也没浪费地全落在了地板上。

刹那间，屋内红光冲天。

那铺满房间的地毯根本不是为了保暖，而是为了遮住周泽楷他们三个人耗费数十个月画下的巨型召唤阵！

最强的召唤阵、最强的吸血鬼血液，召唤出的......毫无疑问是最强的恶魔！

黑色的羽毛开始从天花板飘落。

是恶魔来了。

来的恶魔一个眼眶里是普通的黑色眼球，另一个眼眶里竟是一个深紫色的轮盘，这个紫到散逸黑气的轮盘把他的这只眼睛撑的比另一只大了一些，也昭示着他的危险。

“汝等召唤吾来何事？”他的声音渗着来自地狱深处的阴寒。

邱非松开了钳制叶修的手，走到恶魔的面前深深地鞠了一个躬：“尊敬的大人，我要向您汇报一件事。”

“我的父亲，吸血一族至高无上的王……”邱非朝叶修深深地望了过去，“把自己的灵魂出卖给了人类，奉献出了自己的肉体……”

还没听完邱非的话，厌恶人类的恶魔就皱起了眉头。

叶修开口的速度及不过恶魔举起灭绝星辰，一句解释都没来得及说，绿色的光芒从帚头射出，无数条藤蔓拔地而起，密不透风地爬满了整栋别墅，这些藤蔓缠绕着别墅往地底的深处拉去。

强烈的失重感让叶修失去了平衡，往前扑了出去，正好栽进了恶魔的怀里。

恶魔饶有兴趣地扣住叶修的腰，抬起了叶修的下巴：“叛族者，你是想勾引我吗？”


End file.
